


Film Me Like One

by Go0se



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Inspired by a picture, Short & Sweet, mentions of self-medicating, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of serious documentary making and monster-avoidance a guy deserves at least a beer. Maybe two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Me Like One

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny fic I found while going through my tag on tumblr! I originally made it for [ Lea, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaXIII/pseuds/LeaXIII) based on [ this ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/65eddab32166f4471912edce8fa1684f/tumblr_inline_n43wzpFHJ91rmsakh.jpg) out-of-continuity picture of Troy.
> 
> //

  
  
Tim stumbled a little as he stepped out of the bathroom, catching himself on the doorway just in time. Everything was pleasantly wobbly. It’d taken about two cans of cheap Bud to get to this point; it might've taken more but his medication made such things  _way_ easier. At least he had an excuse. Jay had only gotten through two and a half before he was a giggly mess on the floor of the room.  
Beer, Tim thought, worked. And Jay was…   
Tim frowned. Where was Jay? He looked at the carpet where his friend had been and then over to the bed, and the bathroom behind him. All were conspicuously empty of giggling guy with a hat.  
“Hey.”  
Tim looked up. It took a second of concentration, but he raised his eyebrows in what he was pretty sure was a derisive way.   
Jay smirked from his perch. “Film me like one of your French— _ack—-_ ” He flailed his thin arms around fruitlessly as he slipped off of the thin windowsill.  
Tim almost couldn’t hear the dull thud and “Ow” over his own cackling. He almost fell back against the wall as he was laughing so hard.   
A Jay arm appeared above the edge of the mattress before falling dramatically. He heaved himself onto the generic hotel bed like a monster in a noir movie and then practically soaked into it, sprawled out every which way.  
Before he actually tripped all over himself, Tim walked over to the bed and dropped onto it too. He looked toward Jay, neck pleasantly loose and lolling. Beer and medication, he thought hazily. Definitely worked for putting him to sleep. “You’re an idiot,” he said. He reached up and folded their fingers together as best as he could with his vision doubling, lining up Jay’s bony wrist with his own. Jay’s blood fluttered under his skin, measured and predictable, safe.  
“Your face is an idiot,” Jay mumbled in retort without looking up from the covers. "And your hands are all cold." He wiggled unattractively closer, draping his socked ankles heavily over Tim’s feet. 

 

//


End file.
